Internal combustion engines such as diesel engines generally include turbochargers to utilize energy of exhaust gases to provide compressed air to the engine to boost engine power and efficiency. Turbochargers are generally designed or selected for use with the engine to meet demands at the lower and mid speed and power ranges of the engine. However, when the engines are operated at the rated and near rated conditions, substantial amount of exhaust gases may be bypassed from the turbochargers and discharged to the atmosphere. This leads to wastage of exhaust energy and impact fuel economy of the engines.
DE Patent No. 102011108194 relates to an engine system having a first turbocharger to provide compressed air to an engine. The engine system also includes an additional turbine driven by exhaust gases bypassed from the first turbocharger. The additional turbine drives a generator to produce electricity which is then either used for operating one or electrical loads or stored in a battery.